Troy OneShots
by Teddybear no1
Summary: I decided to have a go at one-shots,to stop me getting bored with 'Gifted' Some will be Troy and some will be Zac with various other characters O/C and HSM.Some will be 'Cougar'. All will most probably be very naughty! Well it is me!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I decided to have a go at a one shot! Cos it's me, and you know how descriptive I like to be it may be a little long-winded! Sorry about that! This comes from an idea from my friend CoogrrrShae so she'll know who the characters are although no names are mentioned. This is just fiction remember! The product of my warped mind! As always Very Mature. Allie x_**

Two Lonely People

She sat at a small table, glass of champagne in her hand, watching as her colleagues danced with their partners. As this film was a romance they had decided that everyone should bring their other halves with them for the wrap-party, and until ten minutes before the start of the party she was supposed to be here with hers. But then he had phoned to tell her he'd been delayed. And then five minutes later that he wasn't going to make it at all, nowshe sat here alone, bored and pissed off while everyone else enjoyed themselves.

Well, she suddenly realised, not quite everyone. Over the other side of the dance floor she noticed her young co-star sitting equally alone, steadily getting drunk. No one seemed to be taking any notice of either of them as they got on with the job of enjoying themselves so she decided to go over to see if he wanted any company. He glanced up as she approached him, he smiled slightly and emptied the glass in his hand down his throat.

"Having fun?" She asked sarcastically as she sat down in an empty chair across from him.

"Wonderful!" He lied.

He had recently come out of a very long relationship, he was still quite young though. A lot younger than her and extremely handsome with stunning blue eyes. She just felt so angry with her husband at the moment that as she watched him she suddenly had a filthy idea. One of the other members of the cast was married to a much older woman, she had spoken to her about the advantages of a younger lover and she had said that men with a little bit of vunerability were usually up for an older partner. Normally she would not have considered him to be 'cub' material, but with the break-up he had gone through perhaps he might be a little more open to the idea.

"Wanna get away from all this?" She asked.

"Get away?" He looked puzzled.

"I've got a bottle of tequila up in my room. We could be alone together if you want."

He was rather tipsy and didn't get the obvious lascivious look she gave him. But he did quite like a drop of tequila.

"OK. That would be quite nice. Thank-you." She reached over and took his hand in hers and led him out to the elevator. No-one in the room seemed to notice their exit, too caught up in their own fun to notice two lonely people slipping away together.

They stood in silence as they made their way up to the top floor of the hotel. He wasn't really sure what was happening, at least he'd got out of that boring party and the dreadful music that they had been playing. She kept glancing in his direction and wondering what the hell she was thinking of. Sure he was handsome but did she really want to do this? At that moment he looked up and smiled the little lopsided grin that he was famous for, the stunning blue eyes sparkling for her. Fuck! Yes, she did want to do this, even if she wasn't entirely sure what 'this' was yet.

She opened the door to her suite with the cardkey and invited him to sit in an armchair while she got the glasses and tequila. She poured two shots out on the coffee table, completely aware that her pose allowed him to see down the top of her silk dress. And she wasn't wearing any underwear! She glanced up, watching the expression change on his face, but he was too polite to say anything. She handed him his drink then sat down across from him with hers.

"Down in one?" She smiled, "Cheers!" He watched her intently, his head was already a little fuzzy, he didn't want to get too drunk. He raised his glass to her.

"To lone people at a couples party!" Then he tipped his head back and swallowed the liquor. He felt quite resentful at having had to watch all these happy smiling people when all he wanted was a good fuck, he hadn't had one for a while. He watched the woman get up to turn on some music, leaning right over to pick out a CD from a low shelf. She knew it gave him a good view of her ass, lets see if he rises to the bait she thought.

He slowly put the glass back on the table. Hell yeah! She had the most luscious ass! He'd like to get his hands on that! Who cared how old she was? She was beautiful and sexy and... She turned around as the music drifted up into the room and began to gyrate to the rythym of the bass. She was coming on to him! He would swear on his life she was coming onto him!

She stalked towards him, let's see what he does now. She lifted one leg and placed her knee next to his on the chair, then gripped the wing backs on either side of his head. His shocked eyes locked on hers. She lifted up so she was astride him in the chair.

"So.." She breathed. "I'm lonely and sad and bored. You look like you're the same. Up for a little fun?" She sat back on his knees.

For a moment he just stared. What the fuck! Was she seducing him? While he sat there debating in his head what he should do she took his hands in hers.

"Touch me. Please." She brought his hands to her breasts and arched into his grasp. "Please!" she whined. Fuck! She really was! She wanted him. This beautiful, mature woman wanted him to... well he wasn't completely sure what she wanted him to do. Maybe she just wanted to make out a bit? No, a woman like her would want more than a little kissing and groping. What the hell was going on? He focused his eyes on her face then began to squeeze and stroke her breasts. As she pressed against him he moved to tease her hardening nipples. And they weren't the only thing getting hard! Sure that he knew what to do with his hands she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. His tongue slid into her mouth and wrestled with hers as she held him tight. She pulled back and left him panting in the chair. The dress buttoned across the front so she popped all the buttons and pulled the fabric back releasing her bare breasts to his view. He grinned up at her as she manouvered herself closer to him, sitting firmly astride his now massive bulge in his pants and bringing her chest up level with his mouth. He wasn't stupid, just more than a little tipsy, he knew what she wanted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to the delectable flesh. He began nipping and licking at her body as she began to writhe against his hard-on, causing him to cry out and suck harder on her pebbled nipples.

God! This felt so good! And so wicked to be with a young stud like him. She dropped her hand between them and gripped him through his pants, teasing him to become even harder. He couldn't take it any more. He pushed himself up from the chair with one hand, still holding her tight with the other arm. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Where's the bedroom?" He demanded. She turned briefly to look behind her, she nodded towards a slightly ajar door.

"There!"She instructed. Some how he made it over to the door and kicked it open, while still holding on to her. Inside was a massive bed, he just about managed to get to it before allowing her to slip from his arms onto the covers. He stood there panting in his rumpled suit, still not really sure what he was doing here. Taking a breath he pulled off his jacket and threw it over the dressing table stool. It was rapidly followed by his tie, his shirt and pants. She watched intently as he toed off his shoes then got on the bed next to her in just a pair of pale blue Calvin Kleins which did little to hide his erection. He smiled cheekily at her.

"I suppose I should undress too now." She smiled. "Lay back and watch young man." She kissed him briefly as she passed him on her way to stand by the bed. He flopped down on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to watch her intently as she dropped her dress to the floor and stepped out of it. she put it with his discarded clothing, then climbed back on with him wearing just a lace thong. sheer hold-up stockings and her black high heels.

She pushed him over onto his back and gripped his cock through the soft fabric, running her hand up and down his length.

"Now, you are gonna be a good boy and do exactly what I ask you to do. Understand?" He moaned beneath her touch and nodded rapidly.

"Anything, anything!" He reached up and caressed her breasts again. She pushed him away.

"Uh uh! I didn't say you could do that did I?" She turned over onto her back and drew him towards her."Eat me, boy!" She lay back and then spread her thighs for him. She beckoned to him with her finger. "Come on then!"

He dropped forward and kissed her mound then slid down kissing through the moist lace. He hooked his finger though the crotch and pulled the fabric aside. He looked up at her waiting for her confirmation that this was what she wanted from him. She reached down and pushed his face into her dripping pussy. Well he supposed that was confirmation enough, he better start at the task in hand. He kissed gently on the inside of her thigh, then ran the tip of his tongue around her swollen pink lips. She arched beneath him and pushed him closer, moaning softly as he slid his tongue inside her.

"Oh! Fuck! " She groaned as he pulled his tongue back out and swirled it around her sex, pausing to tease her clit. He liked her reaction,so began to concentrate on the throbbing little bundle of nerve endings. She tasted fabulous as he sucked on it and stroked the tip of his tongue over the hot flesh as she moaned beneath him. He rested his head against her thigh and watched as he slipped a long finger inside and began to stroke the roof of her passage. After a few moments he felt her g-spot swell with blood and knowing he had the right place he began to massage it firmly. Her head was spinning, partly from the alchohol, but mainly from her extreme arousal as he stimulated her with his digit. She ruffled his hair and held him in place as he continued licking and kissing her clit all the while continuing to work her inside.

"I...Didn't...Say..To do...That!" She panted out. He stopped licking at her body and stilled his fingers.

"Want me to stop?" He asked lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his own were dark with with his desire. She pushed him back towards her groin.

"Don't be fucking stupid! Make me cum and I might let you fuck me!" Grinning to himself he resumed his previous activity. Who would have known she could be so sexually agressive! Who would have known that she had never done this before! And she never would have now without the champagne and feeling pissed off with her husband, but she already knew that she would never tell him about this. No-one must ever know, no matter how wonderful what her young co-star was doing to her felt. And it felt pretty damn wonderful as her body began to tense as he brought her to a powerful climax.

Her juices gushed out and he rapidly licked them up enjoying the feeling of satisfying the much older woman. As her trembling ceased he slowly sat up next to her.

She lay panting with her eyes shut as her body trembled with aftershocks from her climax. Pushing herself upright she turned to face the young man as he sat watching her. She reached over and gripped his hard on through his Calvin's, squeezing and caressing him through the fabric. He began to thrust into her grip moaning softly, but she had other ideas. After all she considered herself to be in charge, at least while she was alert enough.

"Did I say you could do that?" She asked. He stopped moving and shook his head, lowering his eyes from hers. She was making him feel like the little boy he hadn't been for a long while, and he liked it!

"I think perhaps you need a little discipline. Then you might ask before you act!" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come on! She ordered. "Off the bed! Pants off and over my knee! You need a spanking! Come on! Now! I don't want to repeat myself!" He slid off the bed in a daze. What the fuck? He slid his final item of clothing down off his hips and let them fall to the floor. His cock bounced up as it was released from it's confinement, the head glistening with pre-cum and throbing with unspent need. His body was fabulous, lean but muscular with a light tracing of hair on his chest and a darker trail that lead to his magnificent cock. She did contemplate just blowing him, but now she'd started it, she really wanted to spank him first.

She patted her nylon covered thighs, and he slowly began to lower himself over her lap. He had to admit, he was extremely experienced sexually, not at all the sweet young thing most people thought he was, but this was something he hadn't done before. Subservient to an older woman. He rested over her thighs and waited to see what would happen next.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she gently caressed his firm ass. He wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Umm? Yes, Ma,am" He replied. She didn't give him any further warning, just brought the flat of her palm down sharply on the right cheek of his ass. He jumped slightly, it stung! Before he had a proper chance to respond she repeated the action on the left. This time he gave out a little cry, which she pretty much ignored as she continued repeating the action, slowly and rhythmically alternating cheeks. As she continued he felt his arousal growing harder, it felt good being spanked! He liked it! His cries became less about the pain and more about the pleasure.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh, the very thought of it making her wetter. Time to stop playing around she decided.

"I think that's enough punishment for now." She told him, plus her fingers were stinging a little from spanking him! "Now get back on the bed and get ready fo me." He jumped up and got back on the bed while she removed her thong, it would get in the way of what she wanted to do next.

"Erm? How do you want me?" He asked. She turned and climbed on next to him, she pulled her shoes off and threw them from the bed, then sat back on her heels.

"On your back, please. I'm gonna ride you until your knees buckle!" She grinned a wicked smile and grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely. Then she shoved him back and then straddled him on the bed.

"Such a beautiful young thing!" She breathed her hands resting either side of his head. Reaching beneath herself she gripped his hard cock and guided his body into hers, sinking gracefully back onto him with a satisfied groan. She brought her hands to rest on his shoulders and then began to ride his youthful form, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed as she balanced on her knees. Fuck! She felt so damn good! Tight,hot and wet around his pulsing cock. He arched up, thrusting himself inside her as deeply as he could. His blue eyes shut as he concentrated on the pleasure generated at the point they were joined.

If she was honest, as much as she was shocked for herself for doing this, she couldn't deny how good this experience was. Her relationship was a little stale. She loved her husband deeply of course, but sex had become a once a fortnight, once a week if she was lucky, chore. A little kissing, a little petting, sometimes a little oral, and then ten minutes maximum in the missionary position. Then he'd kiss her, mumble 'love you' then turn over and go to sleep, half the time leaving her unsatisfied because she'd fake it just to stop the boredom.

But this? This was something completely else! A beautiful, responsive man under her control, he'd already made her cum once and as she rode him powerfully there was no doubt in her mind that she would reach heaven again very soon. He wrapped his arms around her ass, pulling her tight against him and caressing the globes of flesh beneath his hands. She lent over him, bringing her breasts to his lips, he opened his mouth and engulfed the hard nipple, sucking and nipping the sensitive buds. She pushed closer to him at groin and breast and threw back her head with a howl of pleasure.

"Soo good!" She whined, "You are so fucking good!" She brought her head back and pushed him away from her breasts and crashed her lips onto his. Their tongues wrestled for supremacy inside his mouth, she fell upon him their bodies twisting together in passion. She allowed him to roll them over, his body still buried within hers. He pulled out of her to allow him to move to another position. He knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure if a woman her age would be supple enough. He was about to learn about the benefits of yoga!

He lifted her legs as he leant forward, "Can you put your legs over my shoulders?" She nodded and pointed her toes as she slid them in place. He moved closer and slipped his cock back inside her and leant over and balanced on his hands and then began to thrust into her. She loved looking into his eyes as he pounded harder into her, she brought her hand up and caressed his tight abs and hard little nipples. His breath was coming out in low slow pants as his climax approached, his eyes almost violet with his desire.

He slipped his hand down and began to manipulate her clit as he drove them both towards the zenith of their ecstacy. He began to shake as he felt his release coming, she began to arch and let out little wimpers and yelps as she began to climax. His hips jerked violently as his seed erupted from his body with a cry of her name. She reached up and gripped his muscular biceps as she strained to him repeating his name over and over again as pleasure swept through her body from head to toe. He collapsed against her and they clung together after she had lowered her legs and wrapped her body around his. They lay in each others arms, kissing gently and enjoying the little aftershocks of their orgasms, their panting breath drowning out the music from the lounge.

After a while he lifted up and removed his softening manhood from her body. It was true that he would probably be ready to go again soon, but this had been a one-off he realised and she couldn't risk being found out. Unlike him she still had someone in her life. He dragged himself to the edge of the bed and reached across to retrieve his clothes. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on her hand. She reached out with her free hand and caressed his bicep. He twisted to face her with a smile, then lent in and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't worry." He smiled drawing back, "I'll never tell, I promise!" She dropped her hand and picked at the covers of the bed.

"As far as I'm concerned, this never happened. It was just a wonderful dream."

He began to put his clothes back on, she watched him for a while before doing the same. She grabbed a brush and straightened up her hair as he finished tying his tie, then slid his jacket back on. If it wasn't that their pupils were still slightly dilated they looked no different than when they arrived at this God-damned party. And they doubted that anyone would notice that if they hadn't noticed them leaving the party in the first place.

So they shared one last brief kiss then made their way back down to the lift and the awful couples party. But at least they had the memories of what they had just experienced together. The rest of the evening they sat on opposite sides of the room, smiling to themselves as they watched the others and re-lived their secret encounter in their heads.

And no-one would ever know.

**_So. Anyone got any ideas for anything else?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I get it that some of you aren't going to be too happy with this pairing, but it had to be written! R&R Please. Thank-you to everyone who's following me now! Allie x**_

Juliet Darbus made her way from her kitchen to the lounge with a tv-dinner and a cup of Earl Grey tea. She put her supper on the little table and settled onto the couch to watch TV. She was really very tired this evening and hoped she would be able to stay awake as she had been looking forward to this all week. She still wasn't sure she approved of the idea. They were showing a brand new musical, a special made just for TV. Romeo and Juliet - the Musical. It starred a former pupil of hers as the male lead. She herself had encouraged the former high school basketball star, Troy Bolton, that perhaps his future lay in the theatre and not on the hardcourt. And he was doing very well, quickly rising to leading man material with his muscular physique and stunning looks. Not to mention his beautiful and expressive blue eyes that sent women of all ages weak at the knees.

As the show went on she was surprised to find that against her better judgement it was actually very good. The words and music had been written by a couple of well known theatrical writers and even before screening there was already talk of it being produced on Broadway. And as for Troy. He had changed quite a lot since school, He no longer looked like a little boy as he had at school, his form maturing into that of a man. She had to admit that he was stunning, even when he had been her pupil she had found he made her heart beat a little faster when he gave the crooked little grin he was now famous for. And on an adult face it was even more gorgeous!

She finished eating her meal and settled back to enjoy the rest of the show, she yawned a couple of times but was still determined to watch it to the end. She suddenly got the feeling that she was not alone. Twisting in her seat she got the shock of her life to see Troy Bolton standing by the doorway, she gave a little gasp as he smiled and made his way into the room, then sat down next to her on the couch.

"Troy! What are you doing here?" She asked. He just smiled at her and to her utmost shock leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She knew she should pull away but as her heart began to race, she just couldn't. She lifted her hand and stroked around his ear,then slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as the kiss became steadily more passionate. She could feel herself becoming aroused, something she hadn't felt in a long while, as he began to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and teasing her palete with it. This was so nice! She thought as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She slipped both her arms around her neck as they continued to kiss, she brought her own tongue into play wrestling it gently with his. After what seemed like forever he pulled out of her arms and sat a little back from her. He was wearing a dark grey suit and he began to remove his jacket while she sat watching in silence. He drapped it over the back of the couch and then loosened his tie and drew it off from around his neck. Smiling even more he glanced down and popped the buttons of his shirt, revealing the wonderfully sculpted chest and abs she had always admired from a distance when he was her pupil. The shirt joined the jacket and tie. She couldn't resist, she reached out nervously and ran her fingertips across his abs. He sat back and watched her intently, the blue eyes beginning to darken with his arousal as she slid up and stimulated his hard nipples. He arched towards her making barely there moans of her hands he pushed her gently back against the couch again, then slid to the floor to kneel between her legs. Leaning up he brushed another kiss on her lips before pulling her shawl off and dropping it beside him. His fingers stroked at her throat then began to unfasten the buttons of her silk blouse, taking it painstakingly slowly. Her breath caught as he drew the fabric away from her heaving bosom. The silk garment joined his already removed clothing.

"Troy?" she moaned half in excitement and half in question. Was he really going to do what she hoped he was? It was a long time since she had been intimate with anyone. School had taken priority over everything, her involvement with her students filling the massive void in her life. Reaching behind her he unfastened the last barrier between them and calmly removed the satin and lace garment, it was surprisingly sexy for a single lady of her age. His fingers whispered over her bare skin, he gently teased her nipples with finger and thumb. Then just as she thought it couldn't get any better he lowered his head and ran his tongue slowly around her aureole before drawing the taught nub into his mouth and suckling hard. She cried out as she pressed against him as he travelled across to its partner and continued to stimulate her as she began to writhe as her arousal grew stronger. Suddenly he stopped and rose to his feet, she could now see the growing bulge in the front of his pants. She hesitated for a moment before running her hand shyly over his arousal. She looked up into his face and his eyes were shut as he breathed slow and deep. She hadn't touched anyone like this in a long time and she was enjoying the feel of him under her questing fingers. But he had stood for a reason. He swept her up in his strong arms and carried her from the lounge and made his way up the stairs with her. She held round his muscular shoulders as he took her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He turned to hit the light switch but realising what he was about to do she called out to him.

"No! Troy. Please. Leave the light off, I'm a little...Shy." She hadn't been naked with someone else in such a long time. And he was so very beautiful and youthful, she was nervous about him seeing her unclothed. He just nodded in reply and came back to the bed.

He stripped his pants and boxers off and stood by the light of the full moon shining through her bedroom window. She gulped at the sight of him in all his glory, his proud member hard and throbbing between his strong thighs. He climbed on and knelt next to her and helped her to begin removing her own clothing. He unfastened the waist of her long peasant-style skirt and drew it down and off of her body. Underneath he found matching panties to her bra and hold-up stockings. He leant over again and kissed her passionately before coming back to remove the panties and also her shoes. He moved down to the end of the bed, then began to crawl in a predatory fashion up between her thighs, pressing her legs apart as he made his way up. When he was finally balanced over her her reached up and removed her spectacles and placed them on the bedside table before laying down fully on top of her. Chest to breast, groin to groin. She could feel his hardness resting against her and felt herself becoming wetter by the second. She towseled his hair again and whispered,

"So lovely! So very beautiful!" She felt his hand decend and he slid his outstretched fingers between her thighs and began to gently stroke at her pussy-lips. Her hips began to rock against him as she moaned softly. He felt so good, slipping his fingers over her hot flesh he found and began to stimulate the hard little nub of nerves, the pleasure was so intense it was almost too much to bear and she cried out. He stopped concentrating on her pearl and instead slipped two fingers inside her and began to slide his fingers gently in and out. He slid his body over so that he was resting on his side, his body pressed tight against hers. She was panting softly now, her eyes shut and head arched back. He leant over her again and placed kisses along her jaw from her ear to her throat, she shivered under his touch, her body weightless, lost in her desire. She reached out and slid her hand down his chest, over his flat stomach before reaching his swollen tool as it rested against his nest of curls. She wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke him, like steel wrapped in the softest velvet. She wanted him. No. She needed him, inside her,in all his rampant desire. He continued to pleasure her as she did him. But it was time now and they both knew it. She bent her legs then spread her thighs ready for him. He removed his hand and came round to kneel between her thighs, sliding up closer holding his pulsing erection in his hand gently bringing himself to fullness. She offered her hands to him and he took them and allowed her to pull him closer. His smile was the loveliest thing she had seen in a long time, and his eyes sparkled as he looked down at her. She still didn't get the how and why of his being with her like this, but she no longer cared. If her beautiful former student wanted to make love to her, who was she to deny him. She watched as he took hold of his manhood and brought the head in contact with her folds, rocking gently on his heals as he rubbed himself over her heated flesh. She was beginning to pant louder the tingling becoming a violent throbbing inside as he pushed forward and sheathed himself in her pulsing channel. She cried out from the long forgotten sensation and he paused and kissed her face and closed eyes as she twisted beneath him. Then he slid his full length into her holding her around her waist. So full! But she needed more, she needed movement. She reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, the other she slid down his back to rest on his firm looked into his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Fuck me, Troy!" She demanded. His hips began to move above her driving his body in and out of hers. Firmly, but steadily, her body pulsing and tightening around his hardness.

"So good!" She whispered as he straightened up, increasing his pace and reaching to stimulate her pleasure centre. She was in complete heaven, watching him above her, his body sheened in a light layer of sweat, making him glow like the God he was. She felt her body begin to tremble beneath him, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently. Her whole body seemed to explode. She shook with ecstacy from head to foot as she clawed at the air around her in a desperate attempt to pull him closer as her orgasm continued in waves of pleasure. She screamed his name and threw her arms out to grab at the bed clothes.

A large crash brought her to her senses.

She sat up slowly, blinking in confusion. She was alone. She was not naked on her bed. She was still fully dressed on her couch. The small table that had been before her was tipped on it's side from where she had just knocked it over, it's contents scattered on the floor. Her bone china tea-cup and saucer sadly smashed into several pieces. Glancing over to the television the credits were just beginning to roll. The images showing the man who she had just made love to. Sighing softly she realised it was just a lovely and very vivid dream. As if someone as beautiful and famous as he now was would ever come to see her, let alone make love to her with the passion that his dream self had. She was just a silly woman.

She carefully picked up the pieces of broken china and put them in the bin in the kitchen. She may have dozed off for a while but she suppossed she should go to bed now. Hopefully the would show the programme again when she wasn't so tired. She went and turned off the TV, locked up for the night and began to make her way up the stairs. She was about halfway up when she was shocked by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Rushing back down she quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. And froze.

He stood on her doorstep, eyes shining and smiling his crooked little grin. Wearing exactly the same outfit as he had been in her dream.

"Evening, Miss D! Remember me?"...

_**Tee Hee hope you enjoyed it. Odd thing to do, but the title's at the end cos it kind of gives it away otherwise.**_

_**Dream A Little Dream**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DRESSINGROOM FUN_**

**_A/N Well_ I get the idea you were'nt too impressed with the last one-shot. Either that or the pairing shocked you all to silence! This is a more conventional pairing - Troypay. I was gonna write something else first but this just came to me. It's quite short, but I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R Allie x**

Troy Bolton was not in a good mood. He was young, athletic, handsome or so he had been told. And sexually frustrated as hell! Yeah! He had a girlfriend. Gabriella Montez. Pretty and smart. And a frigid bitch! It had taken him six months just to get one measly kiss out of her. Half the girls in this school would drop their panties if he so much as smiled at them, and here he was getting blue balls and jerking off in the shower cos little miss perfect was 'Saving Herself'.

He'd had enough. If she didn't want him, someone else sure as hell would. And he knew exactly who to go for. Wasn't really beneath him either. If he was Top Boy at East High she was probably Top Girl. Or at least she thought she was!

Walking down the corridor with his baskeball buddies he saw her flouncing past in the opposite direction. Blonde hair perfect, dressed all in sickly pink as usual. He excused himself from his friends and dashed after her. She was heading for the school theatre, hopefully her dressing room, which would be just right for what he had in mind. He didn't want a full-time relationship, just someone be his fuck-buddy. And Sharpay Evans would be just perfect.

As she went to shut the door behind her he quickly slid through the gap and shut and locked it. She jumped slightly as he leant back across the door and crossed his arms over his chest. She put her hands on her hips and demanded.

"What do you want, Bolton?" He grinned cheekily at her, girls went wild for his grin and his stunning blue eyes that flashed with amusement as Sharpay became flustered at his hungry look. He eyed her up at down. Fit, toned body from all that dancing, nice tight ass and a bigger pair of tits than Gabi's. Not that he'd ever got anywhere near those. He'd pinched her ass once and she'd slapped his face. And they'd already been dating for three months at that time! He didn't think that Sharpay would give him any trouble, he bet she was already getting wet.

"What do I want, Sharpay?" He leant over close to her face, still smiling, "I - want - you!" She jumped back and then returned the sexy grin.

"Do you now? What if I don't want you?" She began to circle around him, he stood still for a while, breathing in the scent of her perfume as he felt his dick beginning to swell in his pants. She noticed the obvious tenting in his sweatpants and waited for his reply. So Troy wanted to fuck? Well, she hadn't had any for a while, she reckoned with an athletic body like that he should be a good fuck too. It was obviously true that he wasn't getting any from the brainiac.

"Oh I think you do. I can see your eyes from here. All dilated and turned on." She stopped moving as he stepped in front of her. "I'm number one guy and I reckon you're number one girl,, don't you?"

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed.

"Then I reckon that makes us perfect to have a little fun together, don't you?" He reached forward and grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her tight against his hard-on. She gave a little giggle.

"Oh Yeah!" She grinned and dropped gracefully to her knees.

Smiling up at him she quickly pulled the waistband of his sweats out and then down his hips, revealing a substantial swelling in his blue Calvin Kline shorts. She was impressed with his choice of underwear, though quickly forgot about that as she yanked them down too releasing his rather large dick that was already leaking copious amounts of precum from the head.

"Ooh! Very nice!" She chuckled before grasping his shaft and sliding his length into her mouth. Troy was in heaven! Not only was she letting him put it in her mouth ,she actually knew what she was doing. She bobbed her head as her tongue tickled the underside of his dick, every now and again she would retreat to the bulbous head and swirl her tongue around and lap firmly across the most sensitive part of his flesh. Fuck she was good! He decided to see how far she'd let him go and began to thrust into her mouth. She just changed the position of her head slightly to make it easier for him and let him carry on. Fuck! All that time he'd been waiting for the virgin to just let him touch her tits and Sharpay was letting him fuck her mouth within the first ten minutes. Oh yeah! He had to get his hands on her tits! He pulled his dick out of her mouth, it was throbbing and wet with a mixture of his precum and Sharpay's saliva.

"Go sit on the couch!" He ordered pointing to the chaise over by the wall. He pulled his pants and sweats off, then followed her to the couch. She sat down and waited for him to join her. She had a short skirt on, and a vest top with a pink shrug on over the top. He stripped off the shrug and the vest top revealing an extremely sexy Victoria's Secret silk and lace bra in pink (of course) and black. Her nipples were so hard they were visable through the lace. Reaching behind he flicked the clasp open releasing her large breasts from the confines of the fabric. He pushed it up over her flesh and began to nip and suckle her. Fuck! He loved, loved, loved sucking girls tits! And Sharpay's were gorgeous! As he licked and sucked at one sweet globe he squeezed and teased the other with his hand,working the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Sharpay moaned loudly.

"Fuck Troy! That's so good!" He glanced up her still working his tongue firmly over the hard nub. He pushed her back and burrowed under her skirt finding the tiniest thong that matched her bra, the one that Sharpay was now sliding down her arms and dropping to the floor with the rest of her clothing. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and then moved to pull her thong aside, then he notice that it tied at the sides, so he just pulled the bows loose instead and pulled it off. He knelt up on the chaise and spread her legs. He dove down onto her neatly shaved pussy and began to run his tongue around her pussy lips, before sucking hard on her clit and working his tongue over it. Sharpay arched and screamed in pleasure. "Oh fuck Troy! That is sooo good!" She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer. He grinned to himself as he continued to work her, bringing his hand up and slipping two fingers inside her wet pussy as he continued to lap at her clit. She writhed beneath him, "Oh fuck, that is so damn good! Give me more you wicked boy!" He grinned to himself and shoved another finger into her throbbing hole. But still she demanded more. Only one thing for it. He abandoned eating her out and sat up and removed the rest of his clothing. Retrieving his sweats he felt round in the pocket and found his emergency condom that he always carried just in case one day Gabi had actually let him fuck her. It had been in his pocket for a very long time, but at least it was finally getting used. Sharpay sat up, pissed that he had stopped licking her until she saw what he was doing.

"One minute, Babe! Just let me bag it!" She watched as he rolled the sheath onto his throbbing dick and then sat back and spread her legs wide, hooking her heels on the edge of the seat. The second he was finished he got into position between her thighs and rammed his dick inside her. She squealed as he began to pump her hard, his balls hitting her ass on every thrust. Fuck! She was hot, and tight and fuck he wasn't gonna last long like this! He pulled out.

"Turn over!" He demanded as he stood there with his dick in his hand.

"What?" She let her feet slip down to the floor.

"Turn round! On your knees, bitch!" His blue eyes were dark with arousal and his voice husky with need.

"Oh Yeah!"She got what he wanted and got to her knees, pushing her ass up and gripping the back of the couch until her knuckles were white. Her dripping hole was on full view to his hungry eyes.

"Good girl!" He quickly rammed his full length back into her throbbing passage and began fucking her as hard as he could. It felt so fucking good! But he was not selfish he wanted her to cum too. As he leant over her he slid one arm around her and began to work on her clit with his fingers. She began crying out just as he thought she would. He loved the way it felt as his balls jolted against her as he pounded harder into her, nearly there. His climax rushed up on him. She felt him swell inside her as he came hard.

"Oh Shit!" He screamed as his dick released shot after shot of hot cum into the condom. He managed to keep fingering her long and hard enough to bring her over the edge just after. She tightened around him and let out a strange hi-pitched squeal that he would have laughed at if he hadn't been so fucking exhausted! He kept inside her for a little while as they stayed together panting softly, he drapped over her back, nuzzling quite affectionately at the back of her neck.

"That's enough now." She called sharply. He lifted up as the daze of the afterglow left swiftly at the sound of her voice. What!

"That was very nice, but can you get your dick out of me now, please." He was quite surprised, even casual fucks normally wanted a little affection afterwards. Not Sharpay though, she had a lot of things to do. It was nearly time for rehersals. He pulled out and removed and knotted the condom. He felt a little ...used. Even though he had instigated the hot sex. Used. He grinned to himself. Sharpay had used him as a sexual plaything! He could get used to that. He started to put his clothes back on. She smiled at him as she did the same.

"Any time you need a little fun.." She told him. "Come find me. We'll sort something out!" She gave him a passionate kiss. "Going back to the virgin now are you?" She asked as he unlocked the door.

"Nah! She's history!" He'd had enough. Why should he deprive himself when there were so many other options. As he made his way back down the corridor to see if any of his friends were still around he passed a cheerleader. She shook her pom-poms at him and yelled, "Go Wildcats!" He watched her ass as she continued on her way. Yeah! So many other options he thought as he felt his dick jump again. He changed direction and called out after her, then dashed after her. So many,many options!

**Hope you liked that one! Let me know! Any suggestions too!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N New One-shot. Hoping for some reviews on this one! Please? Shae this one is, as always, for you my friend! Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR**_

He was not feeling great. They had been trailing round the world promoting their movie for three weeks now. He was tired and missing his family and his girl. Texting was good, but not the same as them actually being there for him, just a drive away, to give him the hug he really needed right now. Travelling with his young co-stars, they were having a blast, but sometimes... Well sometimes he really wanted just to snuggle with his girl or sit chatting with his mom.

But here they were, Sydney, Australia, who would have thought he'd be here again? He and his leading lady were making their way up to their hotel rooms, they were going to have a little sleep before they would be out talking about the film on yet another TV programme, the endless interviews. But for now an hour or two of sleep beckoned. Sleep that would probably be once again haunted by erotic dreams of his girlfriend.

He glanced across at the girl next to him and smiled. Yeah she definitely wasn't the kind of girl he would go for in real life if he was honest. She was short and dumpy, no padding on her character in the film. It was all her. But as a person, she was great. She was fun and loud and she made him laugh every day. Yeah, he knew that she had a crush on him, she didn't hide that. But she was a good friend and good company.

As they made their way through the foyer to the lifts they stopped to sign a few autographs. Both signed although even she knew it was him they were really interested in. After waving bye to their fans they climbed into the lift and he pressed the button for the twenty-first floor where their rooms were. They had a great view out over the city and the harbour, one of the good things about all this travelling.

They had only gone about three or four floors when the lift began to shudder and shake slightly. She looked at him a little nervously and he smiled in reasurance.

"It's OK, don't worry about it," He assured her, "Be OK in a moment." He said just as the lights flickered and a sickening grinding noise came from above them. The lift jolted hard before coming to a sharp stop. Both staggered slightly as the electronics flashed indicating that they were between floors eight and nine.

"Oh Fuck!" She gasped, "We're stuck aren't we?"

"Ahh, don't worry about it! I'll just call someone on the button thing and I'm sure they'll have us out of here in no time."

So he pushed the button and they put him through to maintenance. Don't worry, the guy told him. This was always happening, wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to get them out. Then the lift made another lurch and the connection cut out. Five minutes later they could hear voices from slightly above as the mechanic called down to tell them that this wasn't what normally happened and that it would take a little longer to fix than normal, probably an hour or so as the expert had to be called in.

Fuck! Bang goes their afternoon nap!

At first they just stood there waiting but as time went on the heat in the lift began to rise as the air conditioning had now cut out. The girl slid down the wall and sat on the floor, it was really getting quite uncomfortable.

"Umm? I wouldn't really do this... I'm so hot! Do you mind if I take my jumper off?"

He looked at her in amazement, she wanted to do what!

"Uh! Is it really necessary?" He asked, he wasn't sure he wanted to see her underwear!

"Yeah! I'm starting to feel quite faint." She ran her hand across her sweating brow and watched him expectantly for his answer.

"Well, I suppose if it's that bad you'll have to." He felt quite uncomfortable with the idea but he didn't feel he could make his friend suffer. It wasn't as if she was gonna be naked.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed and pulled her pale blue clothing off over her head and set it down next to her, then got out the bottle of water she had luckily been carrying in her bag. He tried not to look at her, he really did, but when she offered him some of her drink he had to.

And what a sight! Her massive breasts were snuggly contained within a baby blue lace bra. He gulped as he reached for the bottle his eyes drawn to her massive cleavage, he had never seen anything like it in 'the flesh'. He took the bottle and took a drink of the cool water while his brain still processed the view he had just seen. He felt a jolt in his jeans and hoped he really wasn't getting a tent there.

But she had noticed. She was sitting on the floor so his groin was at her eye-level. Her extremely handsome co-star was getting a hard-on at the sight of her body. And it made her feel really sexy. She couldn't resist it, she ran her hand over her bust and then squeezed at one of her breasts. his eyes opened wide at her action. God it made her feel so good!

"Like what you see?" She purred. Fuck!

"Wwwhat?" He stammered.

"I said like what you see?" She grinned at him. He felt his body hardening even more.

"Umm? Yeah! It's nice!" God he was embarrassed, he shouldn't be getting like this. She felt herself become braver than she had ever felt with a guy. taking a deep breath she asked him a question.

"Wanna touch?" Should she have said that? Too late now, she'd said it. He licked his lips and crossed the lift and dropped to his knees before her. He hesitated with both hands held inches from her ample breasts.

"Are you sure?" He asked, watching her face with his stunning blue eyes. He was so beautiful! She took a deep breath and then nodded quickly.

"Yeah! I'm sure."

He wasted no time in taking hold of her body and squeezed them together, rubbing over the lace covered flesh. Her nipples filled with blood and hardened beneath his touch. He ran his thumbs over them and she whined and dropped her head back. Felt so good. He dropped his face to hers and began to gently kiss her, they'd done it in the film, but this time it was for real! While they kept kissing he slipped one hand into the cup of her bra and stroked and squeezed at her bare flesh. A loud moan slipped from her lips.

"You guys alright in there?" A voice called out. Oh fuck, the workmen could hear them!

"Yeah dude, we're OK. Just getting a little hot in here." He called out. He quietly shushed her, but did not stop teasing her nipple.

"Alright mate! We'll be as quick as we can. The guy with the tools we'll be here in about half an hour."

"OK, don't worry about us! Just work on getting us out!"

"Will do!" He waited to make sure it went quiet again then grinned down at his companion. She smiled back, then jumped slightly as he dropped his head to her chest and began to tease at her pebbled nipples through the lace. She slid her ass forward slightly so that she could lean back, reaching behind she unfastened the clasp on her bra. He pulled the garment up off her body and eagerly began to lick and suck her bare breasts, the massive amount of bared flesh now on open view.

"D'you like em?" She asked cheekily.

"Hell yeah!" He sat himself down next to her and snuggled closer into her flesh. God he was getting so hard!

"Can I have a feel of you now?" She asked. He sat up next to her.

"What do you want to do?"She grinned at him, then watched her own hand as she reached down and gently caress his bulging manhood through his jeans. He hissed at the sensation, it was getting very hot in the lift! And not just because there was no air-conditioning!

She reached and unfastened his belt and button, then slowly slid down the zipper. He just sat there with his hand still stroking her ample bosoms and his eyes locked on her hand as she finished un-zipping him and reached through the opening in his boxers and drew his swollen dick out . She rubbed her thumb over his sensitive head, spreading the precum that had already collected there. He growled softly and arched back, his grip on her breast tightening involuntarily. She grinned at his reaction. Even at her young age she had quickly learned that even if guys didn't consider her girlfriend material, few could resist getting their hands on her boobs or letting her give them a blowjob... Or the other thing that was her speciality!

She continued to stroke his swollen length. "Stand up!" She whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her and stood before her, guessing what was to come. She got to her knees before him and gently leant down and placed an open mouthed kiss on the head, before moving down the shaft, sucking and kissing down the side. He held his T-shirt up out of the way and ran his fingers through her hair, trying not to make too much noise, but letting out little groans and deep throaty growls as his body became more and more excited. She knew the one thing a gir like her was really great at. She wondered if he would ever had done it before. Not with his girlfriend she guessed, for all her beauty, you needed a girl with large breasts fo this!

She pushed herself right up on her knees and moved closer to him. Taking a breast in each hand she pressed them together, trapping his hot dick between them. She giggled at the look on his face, shock and extreme pleasure. He let put a little cry and she shushed him quickly and he bit his lip to stop the cries that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Fuck them! Go on!" She told him, "Fuck my big tits! You know you want to!" Hell yeah!He wanted to! He drew back slightly, stimulating the shaft of his dick as it rubbed through the channel between. It felt wonderful! He'd never done anything like this before! As he pushed back in and the head reappeared at the top, she dropped her head and sucked it back into her mouth. Oh fuck!

He continued to fuck her tits, fighting desperately to keep the noise down as the stimulation increased almost to the point of release. She was sucking the head and swirling her tongue around it as more and more fluid was released from the head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand, to be honest and he leant over her and rested his hands and his forhead against the wall of the lift as he felt his balls beginning to tighten and his dick twitching strongly. He glanced down at her, a little concerned.

"I'm gonna cum,baby!" He groaned softly. She took him deeper in her throat and leaned back and looked up into his eyes, working her hand quickly over the throbbing shaft. Well then, he didn't think he could stop it if he tried and from her actions, he didn't think she wanted him to! Pumping gently into her warm mouth, he felt himself beginning to release, She just moved closer and sucked and swallowed as he shot several long hard shots of his juicy cum into her warm, willing mouth.

As he leant against the wall again she released him from her mouth, kissing the head before licking his softening erection clean. She tucked it back inside his boxers for him and grinning up at him she fastened him back up. As he straightened himself back up and helped her back to her feet he heard one of the workmen shout out from above.

"Hey guys! We got the part now! Should be moving in about ten minutes!" He took a deep breath to steady his voice as she began to put her bra and jumper back on, grinning broadly at 'd got away with it!

"Thanks dudes! Getting really hot in here!" He called back, then quickly placed a passionate kiss on his companions lips. She still tasted of his body, but he didn't mind. he leant in to whisper in her ear again. That was very nice. But I think it's only fair you come to my room when we get out, so I can return the favour!" Hell! He wanted more! Oh yes! She swigged quickly from the water bottle and gave some to him. She fussed over herself a little.

"Am I alright? Does it show what we've been doing?" She asked spinning round before him.

"Don't panic!" He laughed softly, "You look great! But you'll look a lot better when your clothes are on the bedroom floor!" He winked cheekily at her and moved across to stand looking innocent on the other side of the lift.

Just as they separated, the lights and electonics flicked back up in the lift and with a load grinding sound the lift shuddered into life then quietened as it smoothly began to slide upwards towards floor nine. It came to a stop and finally the doors slid open revealing their worried looking saviours. They both got out as fast as they could, the manager came running over, full of apologies. They told him not to worry, it was an accident. These things happen! They declined the offer for him to ride the lift with them to the twenty-first floor. No way in hell they were doing that. Even she would take the stairs with him! Back out in the air-conditioned hotel they made their way back up the stairs to their floor. On reaching their rooms she went to go to her own, never believing he truly meant what he had said back in the lift.

"Umm! Excuse me?" He called after her. She stopped and turned just as she reached her own room. He gave her a massive grin, his blue eyes twinkling with lust and mirth.

"I thought that we had already established that I need to...Ahem.. Return the favour?"

Her gorgeous co-star really wanted to fool around with her?

He stood and held the door open for her, then followed her in and shut the door.

Well! There were worse ways she could spend the rest of the afternoon!

A/N Any ideas for new ones? Anything except Troypay as there is enough of that. Allie x


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lessons In Love**_

_**A/N Another little one-shot! Troy and an OC character! Please read and review! Oh and on the last one I said make suggestions anything but Troypay, well I meant, anything but Troyella! Sorry for the confusion! Allie x **_

Troy Bolton was very bored. Gabriella his girlfriend had left early to continue her education at Stanford and he was not taking it well. Sure he had all his buddies around him and he was busy with the show he was in, but there were certain things he was missing that his basketball crew couldn't help him with. And even if he fancied his chances with any of his female friends, he couldn't risk it cos he knew damn well that Taylor would tell on him if she found out.

So here he sat, in Health class, while the substitute teacher spoke about all the things that he was missing at the moment. He could feel the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans, no way in hell he was gonna be able to just get up and leave. The substitute was quite pretty as teachers go. Brown eyes and long blonde hair, probably younger than his mom, definite 'MILF' material. The rumour going round the school was that she had recently split with her boyfriend of several years. So she was probably not getting any either, Troy thought, his mind wandering as she continued to speak.

"..And the human male is at his sexual peak at around age twenty." She lectured.

"Damn right! That means us!" He heard his co-captain Chad Danforth exclaim. Yeah, well, he's still getting some, Troy thought and shifted in his seat to try and get rid of the discomfort. He continued watching the teacher, as usual she was wearing quite a short skirt and a shirt that tied at the front. As she leant forward to check her notes on the desk she gave Troy and the others in the front row a clear view of her cleavage.

Oh yeah! She was hot!

"So Miss?" It was Jason, he always asked stupid questions, his friends all audibly sighed and waited for the latest one...or not. "So if guys peak at around twenty, what about babes?" Miss substitute actually blushed a little.

"Umm? Well." She made a show of looking through her notes, "I'm not ..Really ...Sure?" Like hell she wasn't. Troy had noticed the way she had watched him when she thought that he wasn't looking the last couple of weeks. She glanced up and stared briefly into his eyes as he smiled cheekily at her, it only succeeded in making her look even more flustered.

"Aww! Come on Miss!" Chad laughed, "Course you know! Give us the info! It's your job to tell us these things!" She finally broke her gaze from Troy and snapped back to the lesson.

"Oh. Yes! The female peaks at around forty years of age!" She went back to going through her notes.

"Forty! Chad exclaimed. "So I suppose that means that Cougars have got a reason for chasing young studs like us then!"The other boys let out cries of agreement, while the girls tutted and shook their heads. Troy watched her steadily as she stood up a little, twisting slightly in some form of discomfort too. I wonder? He somehow found his voice as he felt his hardness throb violently in his pants.

"So how old are you, Miss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She fought the urge to run from the classroom. She took a deep breath. Why wouldn't that bloody bell ring and save her from this?

"That is not an appropriate question to ask your teacher." She replied, shuffling the papers back straight. Where was that damn bell! He continued staring into her eyes. Why did he have to be so beautiful? He was her student! She shouldn't be standing here getting wet over a student! Troy grinned his crooked little grin at her and she felt another surge of moisture.

"So I suppose by that I should take that to mean that YOU are around forty then." The other boys laughed as the bell finally rang out. They all got up and rushed out for the end of day.

All except Troy who stayed sitting quietly in his seat until the other students had finally left the room. Only then did he stand up and make his way to the door. But he didn't leave. Stopping at the door, he pushed it quietly closed and then turned the key in the door. He heard her let out a sigh, she obviously thought that they had all gone. She jumped slightly when she heard the flutter of the blinds as he walked round the room closing them.

"Troy Bolton. What are you doing?" He turned and grinned at her.

"Giving us a little privacy." She stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye, then her gaze was pulled down to the large swelling in his pants. Oh God! He was delicious!

"Why do we need a little privacy?" She asked innocently, Oh yeah! This was wrong, but ..Fuck! She wanted him!

He stepped up behind her, then close to her. He grabbed her hips and ground his hardness into her ass. She dropped her head back and whined loudly.

"Nooo!" She gasped, "We mustn't!"

"Why? He asked, still rocking his hips against hers as she shuddered from the stimulation.

"I..I'm ...I'm your teacher! It's wrong!" Oh please don't stop!

"And I am at my sexual peak...And so are you. " He stated simply. His hands slid down her thighs and then he lifted her skirt up over her ass. He wrapped his hands around her and grasped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and teasing the nipples. She moaned loudly.

"But it's wrong!"

"Is it? I want you and I'm sure you want me." She let out a long whine.

"Oh yes, Troy! I want you! I've wanted you since I came here! Please touch me! Tease me!"

He slid his hands down her front and lifted the skirt up and then slid one hand down the front of her panties. She arched back into his arms, feeling his now large, hard erection digging into her ass. His fingers began to gently tease at her moist folds, sliding across them and slipping to tease at her opening. Oh fuck! She was gonna get laid!

Twisting in his arms she positioned herself for some hot kisses and he didn't disapoint. His lips were warm and soft as they slid across hers. His fingers found, and began to caress her swollen clitoris. Well, she was teaching human relationships, and it felt like she had schooled Troy very well! He broke away from her and twirled her around to face him. He cleared the desk of her paperwork and lifted her up to sit on the edge. He pushed her back onto her elbows, then slid her panties down and off of her body. Oh Yes! She hoped she knew what was coming next! She bent her legs and put her heels on the edge of the desk, then waited in anticipation, he didn't disapoint. He gently placed kisses on her inner thigh then slid up as he dropped to his knees and kissed her mound, then slipped his tongue down and over her sweet lips. He lapped gently at her and swirled his tongue around her opening, causing her to let out little cries of excitement. And he hadn't even kissed her where she wanted it most yet! She reached and twisted her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, teasing and stroking before finally pushing. guiding him to her throbbing pearl. He paused and smiled to himself before latching on to her hot little clit, sucking, nibbling, licking it with his firm tongue. It was too much. She felt her body tense and shake as an orgasm flooded her hungry body. So long since she had done anything sexual with another person! And he really seemed to know what he was doing. She felt her fluids gush out as she tensed, then he moved down and began to lap up the escaping juices. She tasted awsome, better than Gabi! He felt a pulse of guilt at the thought of the girl who he was supposedly still dating. But she wasn't here. And he needed release.

He stood up and leant over to kiss his teacher again. While their mouths and tongues were busy, he reached down and began to stroke himself to full arousal. His dick was just as perfect as the rest of his body, and it stiffened until it lay flat against his stomach. Precum glistening around the head and dripping down the velvet-steel shaft. He shuddered at his own touch. He was so ready!

He left her waiting and dashed over to his desk and grabbed his backpack from under his desk. Scrabbling around in the side pocket he found what he wanted and came back to her clutching the little silver square in his hand. He lent over and kissed her then showed her the packet.

"See? Condom! I was listening to your lesson last week!" He grinned. God he looked so perfect! Don't remind me you're my student! She thought. She glanced down between her own spread thighs and watched as he rolled the condom onto his rather large penis. He came close to her again. He rubbed the head back and forth over her opening, she whined a little louder and reached for his hips. "Are you ready for this?" He asked smiling softly. Oh those gorgeous blue eyes! It was like drowning in an ocean to look into those! She felt like she could barely breathe. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Oh yes! You wicked boy! Fill me!" She arched towards him as his body began to enter hers. There was a little pause as he forced himself through the tight ring of muscle at her opening, then his length slid smoothly and deeply inside her. He stilled himself once she had taken him inside her fully. He rested against her panting softly.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Yeah he knew that she was not new to this, but he still liked to be considerate to his partners comfort and pleasure. She just lay looking into his eyes, then she nodded quietly and he began to move. He drew back until only the head was still inside her, then he moved back into her, a little faster than before. She moved her legs and crossed her ankles behind him, feet resting on his perfect ass. He began to retreat and advance, steadily and firmly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She rested her chin on his shoulder, eyes closing as she concentrated on the feel of the push and pull within her cleft.

"Sooo goood!" she moaned into his ear. He felt his body shudder as he began to pound into her ever harder. He pulled her blouse open and dropped his lips to the exposed flesh, he pulled the cup aside and freed a full voluptuous breast, he immediately began to suck and tease the sweet bud of her nipple. She cried out again, she was beginning to aproach her climax again. And this time he was cumming with her. His hips pistoned violently into her as he felt his balls tighten as he began to release jet after jet of hot cum into the covering wrapped tight around his spasming member. She arched back hard, pressing her bud against his trembling body, joining the handsome young man in cries of ecstacy. it seemed to last forever, but finally both began to still and both began to be aware of reality coming back to them. For her, the reality that she had just had mind-blowing sex with one of her students. She could loose her job for that! For him, that he had just fucked his teacher! And on her desk at that!

He straightened up and pulled himself out of her body. he pulled the condom off and she silently passed him a tissue from the top drawer of the desk. he wrapped the exidence in the tissue, then pulled up his jeans and refastened the fly. He put the tissue in his pocket, he'd get rid of it in the boy's bathroom. She began to rise from the desk, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Thank-you!" He whispered to her.

"No, Troy. Thank-you! It was very nice!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips then wiped herself clean with a couple of tissues, before standing from the table and straightened her clothing. Troy bent down and picked up her panties. He offered them to her with his trademark grin. She took them from him, paused to put them back on, then changed her mind and shoved them into her handbag. She saw him watching as she tucked them away and grinned back at him and removed them from her bag again.

"Would you like them?" She asked him.

"Err? Don't think they'd fit me!" She laughed and offered them out to him again.

"I thought you might like them as a trophy. A reminder of the day you fucked your teacher on her desk!" He took them from her grasp and sat there, turning them over in his hands.

"I promise I won't tell, you know." He declared.

"I hoped you'd say that."

"And I won't use these to get me a repeat performance, either!" He promised her.

"Aww! No! You don't need to bribe me!" She laughed. "I'm up for it anytime you want!" She gave him a quick kiss then went over and began to open the shutters.

"Come on! Let's get moving before you are missed and someone gets suspicious!" Grinning, he grabbed his back-pack, blew her a cheeky kiss then opened the door and made his way stoney-faced down to the gym.

His dad looked up as he approached his fellow Wildcats.

"Where you been boy!" He called out and Troy beckoned him over.

"Got a bit of a stomach ache, Dad. I'm gonna go home and have a lay down, OK?"

"Yeah! 'Course Troy! see you when I get in."

The star basket ball player staggered dramatically down the hallway, but as soon as he was out of sight he jumped happily into his truck. Yeah he'd had sex! If he was honest the one thing he had really been missing! Well he got it today and he was pretty damn sure that he was gonna get it again!

Life was good!

_**Second update of the day, Shae! Please if you read it, give me a review! Even if you hated it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Homework

_**A/N from a suggestion from CooogrrShae. Hope you like it my friend**_

Gabi and Troy were busy doing their homework, while laying on the floor in Gabi's room. At least, that was what they were supposed to be doing. Actually the books had been pushed aside and they had spent the last half an hour making out. Kissing, cuddling and she had finally let him feel up her soft breasts. Only through her clothing, there was no way she would go further than that! Troy was now experiencing quite a large boner that he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to get her to touch. He kept sliding his hips towards her, hoping she would notice and offer to touch. It was driving him mad to be honest. He was too shy still to just ask her to feel him up, plus, he knew that there was very little chance of her actually doing it.

So he just continued kissing her gently, sliding his tongue around her's and squeezing and stroking her breast at the same time. She was panting softly. She was enjoying her boyfriend's inexperienced touch, very much. She was pulsing between her thighs and she could feel how wet her panties were becoming. If it wasn't for her morals she could have quite easily took this encounter further. She knew how good it felt to be touched there, how much better would it be to have someone else doing the touching? And what would it feel like to touch Troy's hard, swollen flesh that she was more than aware of? She watched his face as he continued to stroke his hands over each breast in turn, enjoying watching as much as feeling him. His stunning blue eyes were watching the movement of his fingers intently.

He slipped his fingers down to the hem of her shirt and attempted to slide his hand up inside. Gabi slapped her hand down on his, halting the movement. She broke their kiss.

"No! Troy, I said no." She pushed his hand away. Sensing his disapointment, she took his wrist and lifted his hand back to her clothed breasts. "I said you could touch through my clothing, no further." He grasped the proffered fleshy globe and squeezed and rubbed gently. She couldn't help but let a little moan slip from her lips. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to let him go a little further? Not bare flesh, but through her bra might be quite nice. She leant forward to kiss him again, as she did she let her hand drop to the carpet and it accidentally brush over his tented jeans as it did. Even the brief touch made him moan and shudder uncontrollably. Perhaps they shouldn't! She pulled away from him.

Just at the right moment, as it turned out. A short while later there was a sharp tap on the door and Mrs Montez came into the room. Troy immediately rolled onto his stomach, hiding his quite obvious erection, and pulled their discarded books back in front of himself. Luckily for them, Maria was quite oblivious to their sudden movement. Gabriella was a good girl. She'd never do anything that she wasn't supposed to... Even if it left her gorgeous young man with blue-balls. Oh no! Her Gabriella would never give it up until she was married!

"Sorry to disturb your homework, but we've run out of milk and I can't go to get it because I have to watch the brownies I'm baking." Troy lay there praying she wasn't gonna ask him to go, no way could he stand up at the moment with out embarrasing himself.

"Gabi, could you run down to the store for me and get some? Won't take you long and I'm sure you could do with a break from studying." Her daughter jumped to her feet. Troy looked a little worried, but went to get up too.

"Oh no,Troy. You stay here. It will only take about twenty minutes or so. Have a rest, I won't be long!" With that she left with her mother and made her way downstairs to get her coat and purse. He sat there, alone and listened as he heard the door downstairs open and shut as his girlfriend left to get the milk.

Once he was sure he was alone, he rolled back over and sat up leaning on on hand. He glanced down at the swelling in the front of his jeans which was showing no sign of deflating. He glanced around Gabi's room. The door was slightly ajar, he could hear her mother moving around down in the kitchen, but he was alone. He took a deep breath, it was a little naughty, the thought that slid into his mind, but if he was quick and quiet and made sure he left no evidence, no one would ever know.

Troy got up and went over to Gabi's bed, he slipped out of his shoes and got onto the comforter and settled back against the pillows. Glancing sideways he saw a box of tissues on the night stand and helped himself to a few in preparation for what he was about to do. He paused and listened carefully, making sure that Maria was still in the kitchen, then he reached down and silently popped the button on his fly before slowly pushing the zip down. His cloth covered erection bulged through the opening, he ran his fingers over his aroused flesh, hissing at the contact. He thought about how good it would be if it was Gabi's fingers stroking over his hard and throbbing dick. Imagined what it would be like to feel her peel his tight black briefs down his thighs, allowing his hardness to bounce free from in constraint. As he pictured it in his mind he found himself doing just that. He glanced down, his dick was fully erect, visably throbbing, the head purple with a large bead of precum at the tip. He sighed deeply and wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began to stoke himself firmly.

Down in the kitchen, Maria checked on her baking. Yes, they were ready, so she took the brownies from the oven and set them to cool. Perhaps she should take some up stairs for Gabriella and Troy? She'd just go see how the boy was doing, let him know that he could come down for some refreshment, while he waited for Gabriella to get back from the store. She made her way upstairs, as she approached the slightly ajar door a low moan sounded from inside. Was there something wrong? She rushed towards the door, then froze when she caught sight of the young man on the bed.

Troy was laying back on Gabi's bed, his back arched and taut, his face contorted in a grimace of pleasure. As she watched she realised his hand was wrapped tightly around his exposed manhood jerking himself firmly. She was frozen to the spot. She should be disgusted with what he was doing, but... He was beautiful. To see her daughter's stunning young man so exposed like this. His eyes shut tight as his hand continued to pleasure himself. What a pure vision of sexual perfection! She felt her throat go dry as she slowly shuffled closer to the door to improve her view of the action on the bed.

Troy stroked himself harder, his thumb drifting over the sensitive head, smearing the released fluid over the head and down the shaft, aiding his hand's movement up and down his stiff dick. The pleasure grew by the second, his mind filing with deliciously filthy thoughts. Gabi doing this for him, sitting before him topless, his own hand exploring her bared breasts as she stroked his tool harder,stimulating him swiftly. Then for some reason, other thoughts filled his head. Other girls doing this for him. Sharpay, Taylor, even Gabi's mom! Why would he think of her in that way?

Gabi's mom at that moment was enjoying the boy's exploration of his own body. She watched as he reached beneath his dick and freed his balls from his clothing and lay there, stroking his length harder and squeezing and pulling gently on his sac, hightening his arousal. He briefly let go of his dick and yanked at his shirt, pulling the pop-fasteners open and exposing his bare chest. Oh! Sweet Jesus! He was exsquisite! Perfect abs and smooth well-defined pecs. She honestly didn't know how her daughter kept her hands off of him! As she watched Troy resumed stroking and squeezing his pulsing flesh, moaning softly as he began to roll his hips, the stimulation driving him to move faster and his breathing to lower to deep, shallow pants as the pleasure within grew steadily. In his mind as his hips moved he imagined what it might feel like to be tight inside Gabi's body, how he wanted her! Yeah! He was a good boyfriend. He would not force her to do what she did not want to do, force her to go further than she wanted to. Didn't mean that he didn't want to go further with her. As he began to thrust into his grip he imagined driving his hardness into his girlfriend. Or even into her mother. Anyone! He just wanted release!

Maria knew that this was wrong. She should either make a noise and stop him, if that was what she felt was right. Or, if she was OK with the boy pleasuring himself on her daughter's bed, she should, by rights, just leave him to finish up in private. But she just couldn't. She watched as he ran one hand over his own chest and stomach, enjoying the look of pure lust on the boy's face. He thrust his hips up again and she licked her lips as she watched as he continued jerking himself off. She was surprised at her own feelings. It was a long time since she had seen a male like this. Powerful body, moving as he stimulated his swollen erection. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a real live cock like this. She nearly giggled to herself at that thought. Shocked at how much the 'show' the young man was unintentionally putting on for her was turning her on.

Troy's tongue slipped out and swept over his dry lips, then he bit down on his bottom lip and moaned again as he worked his shaft a little faster. He arched his hips up off of the bed, twisting back and panting softly. His eyes shot open. He looked down at his body, watching as his dick throbbed hungrily in his grip. He spare hand trailed up the trail of soft hair leading from his groin to his navel, he clenched his grip on his sculpted abs then continued up, teasing his own nipples, enjoying the sensation. Thinking how much he wanted to feel Gabi's nipples, that would be so nice! He was getting close now, his balls were beginning to tighten.

Oh how she would enjoy giving him a helping hand! She wondered what it would be like to be on the bed with him. Touching him intimately. Teasing those tight little buds with her tongue. Had he ever been with a woman? She was pretty sure that Gabi had never given in to him. But, oh how much she'd like to! If she was in Gabi's place she wouldn't be doing homework with a stud like him. Muscular basketball jock, body like that... She could feel herself getting wet watching him. This was wrong, she shouldn't be watching him. She began to back away, just as he let out another loud groan. He must be nearly there by now, she'd watched him for so long... Watching to the end wouldn't make it any worse, would it?

Troy's hand slid back down and reached beneath and gently grasped his tightening sac. He continued rubbing and teasing his dick as he felt the rush of pleasure begin. Where the fuck had he put the tissues? Too late! He felt his climax rush up on him and break in waves, the first shot of seed shooting high in the air and arcing back down onto his moving hand and groin. He felt desperately next to him on the comforter for the tissues as the second jet erupted from his body. Oh fuck it! He just forgot about the tissues and brought his second hand into play to milk the rest of his release from his body. He shot a couple more big loads before flopping back on the covers while his dick twitched and dribbled the last of his load onto his tummy.

Maria stared as his perfect body convulsed in ecstacy, shooting his seed over his tight abs. God! He was so beautiful! She watched as he wiped his fingers over the mess he had made on his skin. Then he did something she hadn't expected, and she found it so damn erotic! He brought his fingers to his mouth and snaked his tongue out to lap up his emmissions from his fingertips. The sensual lips twisted into a smile as he tasted himself, then he dropped his hand to his hard stomach again and brought a second lot to his lips. His eyes shut as he continued to clean the sticky seed from his fingers. She could have helped him with that! She shuddered as she watched, imagining herself leaning over him, cleaning up his messes with her own hot tongue. Trailing long slow laps over his flesh. God he was making her so aroused! She hadn't felt this horny in a long time! She needed to calm down! Her daughter would be back soon, she couldn't let her find her like this! She took one last glance through the gap in the door at the boy on the bed. And then turned to go back downstairs.

Troy lay there as his breathing began to settle back to somewhere near normal. He'd stopped licking his cum from his fingers and had finally located the wad of tissues next to him on the bed and began to wipe the last of his seed fron his bare flesh. When he'd got the last of it, he did the fasteners back up on his shirt and then tucked his dick and balls back inside his briefs and then did up the button and zip of his fly on his jeans. He slid from the bed and stretched his arms over his head, before making sure his clothing was straight. There was no way he wanted Gabi to know what he had been doing while she was gone. He slipped back into his shoes then turned and looked at Gabi's bed. It was obvious that he had been laying there. Fuck! What was he gonna do? He heard the door open downstairs and Gabi call out as she came back in. He kicked his shoes back off and got back on the bed. Yeah! He was just having a little snooze while she was gone! That's what he'd tell her, that was why her bed was a little... Rumpled. In a few moments he heard the sound of Gabi making her way back up the stairs. He quickly shoved the tissues into his pocket and settled back as the door swung fully open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and faked a yawn.

"Hi! Just had a little nap while you were gone!" He smiled, slipping off of the bed. There was one thing he had to deal with still though...

Downstairs,Maria Montez was busily cutting her brownies into squares. And trying to work out how she was ever going to look her daughter's beautiful, blue-eyed boyfriend in the eye again. In her minds-eye she could still see his glorious body, nude and aroused and she didn't think she would be able to get that image out of her mind for quite some time. She would have pleasant dreams for quite a while, of that she was quite sure. A noise behind her made her turn quickly. And there he stood, fully dressed, but just as beautiful. She gave a little gulp.

"Umm? Hi Mrs Montez, er Maria." The look on his face, the way the blue-eyes sparkled with mirth and...Lust? " I was just wondering? Did you enjoy the show?"

And with that he just turned on his heels and went back upstairs!

Oh God! She gasped . He knew?

_**Another one-shot finished! Please review! Even if you hated it, let me know! I live for reviews! I have another chapter of Gifted almost finished and another one-shot to come.**_

_**Allie x**_


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Fun

**_A/N Before we start, thank-you so very much to all the people who have taken the time to post reviews. Very much appreciated! This story is slash, just to warn you. I know that some of you don't like slash, so if it offends, please avoid. This is posted as a one-shot but I have a couple of further ideas for these two, so we will wait and see! Luv and Blessings as always, Allie x_**

Troy Bolton was making his way up to his hotel room to kill a couple of hours. The Wildcats were away from home for a few days, playing a couple of friendly games after finishing the league for the year, and for some of them, High school basketball forever. Troy was sharing the room with his dad's new assistant coach because he didn't trust him to share with his co-captain. Who could tell what kind of pranks those two would pull if left together! The new assistant wasn't too bad, he was about five years older than the boys and they got on with him really well. Troy had been a little concerned with the way he seemed to keep an especially close eye on him, but had now come to the conclusion that he was just trying to keep in the boss's good books. He seemed to have calmed that down a little now anyway and Troy no longer felt that he was watching him all the time, cos that had seemed creepy. He let himself into the empty room and decided to have a cool shower and then a little nap as they were playing again in the evening. On coming out of the shower, he toweled himself dry then lay on his bed, just a towel over his hips and drifted off to sleep.

The assistant, Jared, entered the shared hotel room, and dashed into the shower room without really looking around the room. He had taken this job to get away and sort himself out. He was supposed to be getting married in a few months, but he had always had confused feelings about other guys. Taking a job helping to coach a boy's basketball team was probably not the best way to stop himself having naughty thoughts about other guys! And then there was his room-mate, the coach's son. He didn't think he had ever met such a perfect specimen of manhood in his life. Toned, muscular body, absolutely stunning blue eyes, and, as he'd seen him in the shower, a cock to die for, impressive even when flaccid. He could only imagine what he looked like aroused and erect, those eyes dark with lust. He finished stripping for his shower, great he had a hard-on again! He turned on the water and stepped under the flow, then glanced down before he began to stroke his own hard flesh while his mind slid off to think of the beautiful Wildcat champion.

Troy stirred on his bed and sat up. He heard a moan from the shower and realised it was Jared, was he hurt? He got up and made his way to the shower his towel wrapped round his hips. Jared let out another cry as Troy hesitated at the doorway. Jared did not hear him coming as the sound of the water masked his approach. Hesitantly Troy pulled the curtain slightly open.

"Mmm Troy!" The older guy moaned. Troy's eyes went wide, as he heard his voice, he also noticed Jared's fist stroking firmly on his swollen tool. It wasn't really obvious who was more shocked. Troy mumbled a brief 'I'm so sorry!' and dashed back into the room. Jared gasped and shut off the water, grabbing his own towel and rushed out to face the object of his lust.

"Troy!" The boy dropped onto his bed and covered his eyes. "I am so sorry! I should have locked the door!" Troy looked up at the other guy as he stood wet and rumpled before him.

"You said my name." He said quietly.

"What?" Jared puzzled, then he remembered. He had!

"You said my name. While you were ... Jerking off." He smiled briefly at the memory of the sight of the assistant pleasuring himself. And thinking about him while doing it.

"That was wrong. I'm so sorry!"

"You keep saying that. Do you want me?" Now it was Jared's time to be shocked. "Well do you?"

"I am your assistant coach, it would be wrong." Troy stood up and walked towards him, he let the towel drop to the floor, revealing his hardening cock to the other young man.

"I didn't ask if it was right. I asked if you wanted me." He stood there trembling, beginning to think he was making a terrible mistake. Jared didn't want him, sexually. Oh fuck! What if he tells my dad I came on to him! Just as he was about to break and flee, Jared's own towel fell to the floor as he stepped forward and pulled Troy into his arms. Their lips crashed together, tongues slid out over each other's lips before entwining in the depths of Troy's mouth. As fingers slid over each others shoulders and biceps, Troy became aware that their erections were now rubbing against each others, causing delicious friction. He groaned and pushed his groin to Jared's. The coach pulled him closer and slid his hands down the Wildcat's muscled back and gripped the smooth globes of his ass, pulling him tighter to him. Troy broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, he was so hard now! He stepped back and wrapped his fingers around Jared's dick and stroked his thumb over the head, spreading pre-cum over the sensitive flesh. He reached and took the other guys hand in his and drew it to his own body. Jared encouraged him to sit back on his bed, then sat next to him and began to pleasure him in return. They twisted to sit facing and continued touching. Troy had never done anything like this before, once when fooling around with Chad they had sat and watched each other jerk themselves off, but he had never, ever thought of touching another guy like this. Jared moved up and kissed him again, then firmly pushed him back on the bed. Troy hesitated but let him, excited but nervous for what was to come. He got to his knees and began placing kisses on Troy's abs and groin. Glancing up he paused before taking the head of his dick between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue around the throbbing flesh. There were no words. Troy was submitting to his touch and he was just seeing how far he would let him go. Troy was moaning and writhing as he dropped down and began to take more of his length down his throat. Jared had experimented with this before, a long time ago, he had been fighting hard to squelch his attraction to other guys. That had obviously failed. The beautiful young athlete lay stretched out beneath him, absolutely stunning, he wanted to be inside him now, if not in his ass then at least his mouth. He released Troy's dick from his own mouth with a soft pop and crawled up to kiss him. Troy's mind was in turmoil, the pleasure was wonderful but at the back of his mind, he kept thinking this was wrong.

Jared straddled his chest and rubbed himself against the boy's sensual lips. He flicked his eyes up, a nervous look flashing in his baby-blue eyes. Jared smiled and assured him that he would not push him further than he wanted to go. But he really wanted Troy to suck him off, the boy's lips parted slowly and Jared slowly began to slide his length into the warmth of Troy's mouth. He did not push too much in and slowly rocked his hips, Troy took a second to get used to the feeling and then began to suck and swirl his tongue around his companion's hard dick, the pleasure was extreme, and Jared struggled not to thrust too far.

"Troy!" So good!" Troy reached beneath and began to fondle his balls with one hand, the other he wrapped around the base of Jared's cock. He wanted more, but he was nervous. Jared's cock was quite large, surely it would hurt? The coach pulled back out of his mouth and moved to kneel next to Troy. Jared eased him over onto his stomach, then pushed him up onto all fours. He tensed slightly in anticipation, he felt Jared's lips sliding over his buttocks and then his tongue snaked out and lapped gently at the boy's tight rosebud. Troy gasped and grabbed at the pillow and pulled it to his chest, he was nervous, but he wanted it. When Jared briefly abandoned him, he realised that he really wanted to do this, he looked round for his companion. The other guy was looking in his bag next to his bed, when he came back to join Troy he had a small tube of lube and a condom in his hand. Troy showed a little interest in them, then settled himself, ready for what was to come.

Jared spread his knees and settled between them on the bed. He opened the tube and squirted a little on to his fingers and began to caress and stimulate the other guy's tight opening. He forced his greased digit inside Troy's virgin ass, making him cry out softly.

"You sure you wanna do this,Troy?" He asked as he managed to insert a second finger and begin to gently stretch him open. Troy strained against his touch and moaned loudly.

"Please, just do it! I just wanna know what it feels like!" So that was the only reason he wanted to do it, was it? He wanted to know what it was like to get fucked by another guy? Jared rolled the condom onto his rock hard cock, then positioned himself at the boy's hole. He began to ease himself inside. Fuck! He was tight! He reached round and began to pump Troy's erect tool, as the pleasure grew he managed to fit more of himself inside Troy. He cried and moaned as he began to move faster, going deeper inside on each thrust, Troy took it surprisingly well, until this legs gave out and he flopped onto his stomach. Jared helped him to lift one knee out to the side, opening him wider and allowing him to continue pumping his dick hard into the boy. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer and pulled out and encouraged the boy onto his back. Now they could be face to face. Jared leant over him and kissed him gently, then moved back and prepared to enter him again. Troy was still feeling confused, it felt so good but he was still not completely happy doing this. Jared pushed back inside,sliding as deep as he could, watching the blue eyed boy's face as his eyes opened wide, then fluttered and closed again. Jared began to pump in and out, watching the younger man's face as it contorted in pleasure, his knees pushed back against his own stomach. He reached down and grasped Troy's swollen dick and began to stroke it firmly, working his thumb over the head, spreading the copious amounts of precum that was leaking out over his throbbing flesh. Troy opened his eyes and watched intently as Jared jerked him off, all the while fucking him hard. Not long now, the pleasure was building steadily, both young men breathing deep and low. Jared felt the pleasure begin to peak.

"Where do you want me to cum?" He asked the boy as he writhed beneath him. He looked confused.

"Don't know. Where do you wanna cum?" He gasped and thrust back against Jared. He threw his head back and tensed briefly before pulling his body from inside Troy's . He let go of the young Wildcats dick just long enough to remove the condom from his own pulsing body, then he lay his own dick alongside Troy's and wrapped both hands around the joined flesh and jerked both of them off at once.

The pleasure of the feel of their sexes touching, combined with Jared's firm stroking quickly sent both of them over the edge and headlong into a loud, violent orgasm. Their combined seed erupted into the air and then came down to rest upon Troy's abs and pecs, warm and sticky. Jared panted heavily above him, his fingers covered with their emmisions, with out thinking, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked some of it into his mouth, moaning softly. Troy watched with great interest. Jared grinned and dropped his fingers to the youth's lips, then shuddered with pleasure as he wrapped his tongue around Jared's fingers.

"Look at the mess we've made, dude!" Troy laughed as Jared trailed his finger through the fluid on the boy's perfect flesh.

"Think we need another shower now, don't you?" Jared slipped off of the bed and helped the boy to sit up. "Join me?" He asked. Troy nodded and got up from the bed and allowed the assistant to lead him naked into the shower. Jared wrapped his arms around Troy as the water began to spray down on them, Troy did not hesitate to kiss him now. Whether he was gay, bi or just curious, he did not care. All he knew was that he had got laid and he had enjoyed it.

"Don't tell my dad! " He suddenly thought. Jared laughed and prepared to kiss him again as the water cascaded down and removed the evidence of what they had done from Troy's muscular body.

"Course I won't tell him! I like this job! I wanna keep it and I wanna stay near you, if you want me to stay around." Troy thought about it for a while, biting his lower lip in a very cute way.

"Yeah! I think I would like that. Could make for some extremely interesting times!" Then he lowered his mouth to Jared's and began to kiss him passionately. Very interesting he thought as the his body responded to his companion's again.

**_As always, please read and review, new chapter of 'Gifted' nearly finished too!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Kiss**

**A/N This is something I have never written before... A Troyella! **

Troy Bolton was balanced, crouching on the balcony outside his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez's bedroom window. He just sat there for ten minutes or so, enjoying the night and watching as she lay sleeping. He chest rose and fell steadily as she slept peacefully, the covers of her bed resting just below her t-shirt covered breasts, one hand twisted up above her head on the pillow. As he tilted his head to get a better look he realised that the top she wore was one of his. She must be missing him, he'd been gone for a few weeks now. She looked so pretty laying there, he wasn't surprised to feel a stirring in his groin. He ran his fingers over his growing erection and licked his lips, then silently dropped down from the railing he was balanced on and made his way to the doors. He turned the handle and it resisted briefly, then he felt the lock give and he silently opened the door just enough for him to slip into her room and then closed the door behind him.

He crept over to stand beside the bed, watching her as she slept. He breathed in the scent of her, she always smelt of strawberries to him, now she just made him feel hungry for her. He carefully climbed onto her bed and crawled towards her.

"Gabi!" He whispered, "It's me! Troy!" Her eyes flickered, then shot wide open, staring into the eyes looking down at her as he leant over her. He was here!

"Troy?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, staring at him as he dropped back on his heels beside her."Troy! It's really you! Where have you been!"She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her body as she clung to him. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her ear and neck gently, she smelt so delicious! He slid around and kissed her hungrily and she did not resist.

"I've missed you so much, Gabi! I've been away, I had some things to sort out. But I came back for you. Let me love you." He began to slide his lips down her throat, then grabbed her t-shirt and started to draw it up off of her body. She hesitated. She hadn't seen him for several weeks, she had no idea where he had been and they had both been quite shy and inexperienced before he left. And now he was being extremely forward with his demands. She reached up and pulled him into another kiss as his hands skimmed over her breasts before reaching for the t-shirt edge again.

"Please, Gabi!" He pleaded. Her heart had began to thump in her chest. This was Troy! Her Troy! And she'd missed him! She lifted her ass from the bed and allowed him to lift the t-shirt and raised her arms to allow him to slide it off. The moment she was naked he pushed her back and latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting gently and making her whine with desire, her hands scrabbled at his back, trying to remove his shirt too.

"Take your clothes off!" She breathed. He pulled away and jumped from the bed. He looked down at her as she lay waiting for him, naked and flushed with arousal. So sweet! How hard it was to hold back. He unbuttoned the black silk shirt he was wearing and pulled it from his body, dropping it to the floor before unbuttoning and unzipping his fly. he peeled the black jeans down his thighs and off of his body. He stood there watching her, he was naked and hard, he gripped his dick and stroked himself to complete erection. He climbed back onto the bed as she pushed back the covers and lay back. She welcomed him back to her body with open arms and open thighs. He lay over her on the bed, lips meeting hers as their bodies aligned, breasts to chest, sex to sex. He nuzzled against her as she whined and pressed her sex back to his body.

"Let me love you, Gabi." He asked again, his hand slid down between her thighs and began to stroke and tease her. She fell back from him, her eyes closed and her mouth open, panting softly as he stimulated her pearl with rapid circles of his fingers. He moved down, kneeling between her thighs now and dropping his head down to kiss at her moist pussy. She let out a little cry again and pulled her legs wider and strained towards him.

Before he had disappeared, they had made love only twice, learning what it felt like to be with another so intimately, but in the last few weeks, he had leant to love in a different way. Hard and rough, taking his pleasure with others who didn't want it gentle and caring, just carnal pleasure and nothing else. But he would be gentle with Gabi. This one last time.

She was so stimulated as he licked and sucked at her, bringing her closer to the ecstacy that he could bring her. When she began to tremble beneath him he crawled back up her, placing gentle kisses on her heated flesh as he made his way back up to kiss her lips again. he pushed his dick inside her with very little other preparation. She gave a little cry as he sank deep, filling her with his hardness. She gripped him in her arms and moved with him as he began to thrust inside her. She had missed him so much. They'd told her he was dead. That his body had been found in that bloody pile of junk of a truck of his. She hadn't believed them. She knew that he wouldn't leave her. As she strained beneath him, she wondered briefly why he felt cold in her arms. He'd been outside, in the cold night and now he was naked. She'd soon warm him up.

He loved her fully and with great passion, bringing her to the edge of heaven as she shook and trembled beneath him. She began to cum, her body gripping his as he thrust tightly into her. He would not cum with her yet though, nowadays he needed a little more to bring him to the point of his release. But he would get there very soon.

As she came hard she closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillows, exposing the full length of her throat. Troy wasted no time as he felt his newly formed fangs slide into place. He pierced her throat, ripping through her vocal chords. She never had a chance to scream, and now she never would again. He withdrew from his current position and moved round to sink into her jugular and begin to feed. His hips continued to move as her sweet blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat,warming his dead body. Only now did he reach his zenith, body spasming as he released his blood tinged seed into the body of the girl who had been his first love. He gripped her tightly, pinning her to the bed. Before he had been fit and strong. Now he was stronger than ever before and she had absolutely no chance at all of escape. She was lost.

His release finished and he stayed tight inside her as she lay beneath him as he consummed her very life. He felt her heartbeat began to slow. She stared at the ceiling, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She loved him. Why was he doing this to her? He paused as her heart still beat slow and dull. Now was the time that he could feed her his own stale blood and make her his forever. Shifting slightly he raised his gaze to the door where she stood. His Sire, the one who had made him.

She had been captivated by the boy the first time she had seen him. So handsome! So well built! So damn sexy! It had taken very little to make up her mind to claim him. Pretending to have broken down in her car as he passed by in that beat up truck of his. He'd come to her aid and she had quickly over-powered him and taken his life. But then she had fed him her own blood, guaranteeing his youth and beauty for ever. She'd pushed the truck off of the road, down the slope with the remains of her previous meal strapped in the drivers seat. The vehicle so badly damaged when it was found that the body had been unrecognisable. But who else would be driving it but Troy? His friends and his parents mourned him while his body slept, going through the changes before he began his new exsistance. And when he had awoke he was marvelous. Enthusiastic in his killing ability and a passionate and agile lover. He was a good choice as a companion.

She watched as he knelt waiting, they had dicussed at length whether to turn his girlfriend who had refused to believe that he was dead. She gave him a tight nod. They needed no one else but each other now. He sucked the last of her blood from her as her heart finally stopped. As he held her by the throat he shook her briefly, like a dog with a rat, before withdrawing his fangs and letting her drop back on the bed, her brown eyes blank and staring into space. Troy withdrew his dick from between her thighs and moved to her side. He tenderly kissed her and then closed her eyes. He covered her body and climbed from her bed. She looked so peaceful, no longer tortured by the loss of her boyfriend. He slid back into his clothes and went to join his maker. He grinned that lopsided grin that made all women, alive and dead, want him.

"Did I do it well this time, Sire?" He asked meekly. The beautiful elegant woman smiled indulgantly at him.

"Yes, my childe, very well! No mess at all this time! Did she taste sweet?" She raised an eyebrow in question. In looks she was about twenty years older than him, in truth it was more than a hundred. Troy moved close and leant in to kiss her.

"Here," He whispered, "Taste!" They kissed hard and rough, his Sire's tongue sweeping around his mouth, tasting the girl's blood that coated the inside of her mouth. They pulled back and he stood beside her, looking at his first love, the girl he had lost his virginity with for the last time. She was at peace now. And he was moving on. Outside his Sire's car was waiting for them, they had to get to their hotel before sunrise. Seemed odd to him that they were headed to California, but she told him that there were lots of people there who would not be missed. With one last look around her room, they left and climbed back down to the ground. He slid into the passenger seat beside her and they shared a brief kiss before driving away down the road towards the highway. Troy watched out the window as they drove away from his previous life forever.

_**I**_ **_said it was Troyella! Didn't say it was a happy ending! Sorry!_**

**_Please Read and Review! Thank-you! Luv and Blessings Allie_ X**


End file.
